A work machine such as an agricultural tractor or a construction tractor may include an internal combustion (IC) engine which provides input power to a transmission, which in turn is coupled with and drives the rear axles through a rear end differential. The transmission, rear end differential and rear axles are sometimes referred to as the “rear end” of the work machine.
The tractors have hydraulic systems which include hydraulic pumps which supply pressurized hydraulic fluid to various hydraulically operated devices. These devices include a hitch system, selective control valves (SCV's) connected to hydraulic cylinders, steering, brakes, and a transmission which includes hydraulically controlled valves and a hydraulic lubrication circuit. The hitch system is located at the rear of the vehicle and the SCV are located at the middle and rear of the vehicle. Some of the hydraulic cylinders are used to operate implements connected to the rear of the vehicle.
These hydraulic pumps are typically in the form of gear pumps and are mounted to the engine which provides the power for the pumps. Typically the hydraulic systems include hydraulically operated devices that are a considerable distance from the pumps, requiring each system to be plumbed with a multitude of hoses, piping and fittings which are costly to produce, provide potential leak paths and consume valuable space on the tractor.
What is needed in the art is a tractor with a hydraulic system that is efficient, conserves tractor space and minimizes exposure of hydraulic components.